


Stone and Flame

by Maggadin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Comfort, Emotional Constipation, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Pillow Talk, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protectiveness, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggadin/pseuds/Maggadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis/Melisandre drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the five sentence fic meme on tumblr. Prompt: hunt (or hunting).

‘’What beast was this?’’

She is draped across him, as warm as the furs she is stroking with her hand.

‘’Bear,’’ he replies, frowning.

He starts to dread her questions about his hunting abilities, but she does not ask, and he is reminded that she could not possibly have participated in a hunt in her whole life.

‘’My king does not kill for amusement,’’ she whispers, kissing his chest, her voice full of something he almost dares believe is affection.


	2. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stannis/Melisandre - protector.

They ride victorious through the gates of Castle Black, and she is next to him, carrying his banner.

He feels their eyes on her, far more than on himself.

They are rapists and murderers, but this woman has burned an eagle with her mind and their eyes betray their awe and fear.

He dismounts as Devan relieves her of her banner, and helps her dismount, making sure that the men see it.

She is strong, his priestess, and she could harm them more than they ever could her, but right now her body seems exhausted from the strain of her sorcery, and she lets his tall frame support her.


	3. Squabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 sentence fic meme. Prompt: Stannis and Melisandre holding hands/arms.

The queen’s men are watching them, and she knows he does not like it.

‘’Lord Davos once said to me that I was with them but not of them’’, he says, glancing suspiciously at the men peering at them from across the courtyard of Castle Black.

‘’I imagine he did, Your Grace’’, she replies, knowing fully that her king will not let himself be claimed by squabblers, whether they call themselves men of the king or the queen.

Suddenly, without taking his eyes off the men, he takes her hand in his and places it around on his arm.

‘’And neither is my lady’’, he says, as the lift lurches and lifts them high above disagreements which, in truth, have little to do with either of them.


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Askfic Kiss Meme on tumblr. Prompt: A kiss on the forehead.

He was a harsh man of harsh words. No one need tell him that.

 

 _She_ certainly knew it, just as she seemed to know nearly everything else about him. She must know how that angered him. _Frightened_ him. That he was frightened angered him even more.

 

She, however, did not appear to fear him, no matter what he said. Even when he told her she would die by inches if she was wrong. Even then she did not seem afraid. She did not even seem offended.

 

He had felt a grudging admiration at her fearlessness, but now it made him angry.

 

What made him angrier still was his own sense of regret. His foolish regret at speaking harshly – _threateningly_ – to this infuriating woman who did not even seem to care about his words, let alone his regrets. If any subject had ever justified a threat, it would surely be the life of an innocent. Even so, his regret gnawed at his insides, making him hate himself even more.

 

And even so, he went to her bed that night, as he had done countless nights before. The only place where he his anger gave way to caresses.

 

When she kissed his forehead and wrapped her limbs around him, it struck him that she must have known greater terrors than his own temper. _Greater terrors than burning boys._

Afterwards, he brushed his own lips against her forhead, and her cheek over his heart was even more intimate than what had come before.

 


	5. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Askfic Kiss Meme on tumblr. Prompt: Goodbye kiss.

‘’I shall take my leave now, and I will not have you come out to see me off.’’

 _He has not taken leave of his shame, then._ Perhaps their final night together had brought it back, now that he was marching to a possible death. _No. He will defeat the darkness, mine own champion._ _**R’hllor’s** champion that is, her mind chastised her_.

Suddenly, the king was backing her against the hard walls of his chambers and kissing her, his hands grasping her as though he were drowning and she was the only raft in the sea and her mouth the air itself.

When they finally parted, he gazed at her for several seconds, his eyes betraying something akin to resignation – _and a bottomless sadness_ , something seemed to whisper, against her will. His hands were still in her hair, his thumbs brushing against her temples.

‘’You think me ashamed, my lady.’’ It was not a question. ‘’Were it only thus. In truth, I fear that your presence would render me unable to leave at all.’’

‘’I shall look for you in my fires, my king. Day and night.’’ It was all she was able to say. She found the realisation inexplicably saddening, though it was the right thing to say.

The king brushed a tumb against her lips, shaking his head ruefully. ‘’Melisandre...’’

She still watched him from her window. And he still looked back.


	6. Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A ''steamy'' kiss.

Steam was rising from the snows around Melisandre, as obvious as the steam drifting lazily from her bloodred lips. He was standing close enough to her to see the steam wafting through his fingers.

_As impossible to grasp or capture as the woman herself._

He did not ask her about it. He had resigned himself to never fully knowing.

_No. A lie. You never will never know any peace until you know._

Would he ever know why her skin was so warm (and sometimes so _burning_ ) to the touch? Why her eyes were red and shone like stars in the dark? How she could look so tall, so awe-inspiring, so terrifying from afar, and yet feel so much smaller and more delicate in his arms?

As they stood atop the Wall, as he pressed his lips to hers (the guards banished to the ground) as he felt her breath fill his whole body with heat, he knew he could never rest in his struggle to _know_ her.

Even if it should kill him.


End file.
